Currently there exist various methods that may be used for transmitting video data information to an electronic display monitor using analog or digital format. The video data information correspond to an image or sequence of images from a video source. Regardless of the video data information transmission format, the transmission is subject to the bandwidth limitation of the transmission system being used. A video data information system transmission system comprises a transmitter, a transmission link, and a receiver. Usually the maximum data information transmission rate is limited to the maximum transmission rate of any one of the three components of the transmission system. In addition, various digital video standards have their own limitations in terms of maximum resolution of video data information that can be accommodated during transmission. For example, a transmission system used to transmit video data information using a video standard format with a maximum resolution of 1024×768 pixels may not be used to transmit high definition video data information of an image with a resolution of 1920×1080 pixels.
A video source that generates video data information for a high resolution image will not be able to transmit the full image's resolution using a transmission system having a maximum transmission rate that is not capable of handling the video data information of the high resolution image. Accordingly, the resolution (or size) of the image must be reduced to match the transmission system's maximum resolution so that the video data information can be properly transmitted. One possible solution may include cropping the image. However, this would lead to a loss of at least some portion of the image. Another possible solution is scaling down the image resolution to the desired transmission system resolution. This would also cause the loss of some of the image's details or quality.
Consequently, a challenge exists for the transmission of video data information of a high resolution image using a transmission system with a lower resolution as compared with the image's resolution. Similarly, various challenges exist when transmitting video data information for images from multiple video sources, where the total bandwidth required for transmitting the full images' exceeds the bandwidth of the transmission system. Therefore, there exists a need for a system capable of providing the means to efficiently and correctly transmit video data information of a high resolution image using a lower resolution video data information transmission system.
An exemplary image with a High-Definition television (HD TV) resolution comprises 1,920 pixels wide and 1,080 pixels high, as compared with a Standard-Definition television (SD TV) resolution that comprises 720 pixels wide and 480 pixels high. Another example of next generation digital TVs utilizing Quad-HD resolution that is able to display four times the high definition resolution of HD TV sets, i.e. Quad-HD monitor is capable of displaying 3,840 pixels wide and 2,160 pixels high. A challenge exists when a Quad-HD video source is to transmit its video data information using a transmission system that is only capable of transmitting of HD TV resolution or lower. Currently, the video data information of the Quad-HD video image must be resized or scaled down so that it can be transmitted using the HD TV transmission system. Similarly, the video data information of an HD TV image would not be able to be transmitted directly using its full resolution of 1,920 pixels wide and 1,080 pixels high using a transmission system capable of handling only a maximum resolution of 1,024 pixels wide and 768 pixels high. Thus, cropping or other methods of scaling down the resolution of the image is necessary so that the resultant video data information can be transmitted using the lower resolution transmission system.
In view of the above presented challenges, higher resolution video transmission systems are constantly being designed and implemented to be able to handle video data information for images with an ever higher resolution. However, the present description can provide a quick and lower cost solution to transmit video data information for a high resolution image using an already available lower resolution transmission system. A detailed description of various methods and apparatus is presented in the following paragraphs.
In accordance with one embodiment, a high resolution image is partitioned into multiple parts, each of which has a resolution that is at or less than the maximum resolution requirement of the intended transmission system to be used. The video data information of one part of the high resolution image is transmitted as one video data information segment using the transmission system. The video data information segments corresponding to the remaining parts of the image are transmitted until all of the video data information of the high resolution image has been transmitted. The receiver receives the video data information segments which are then temporarily stored in queue buffers and appropriately processed and recombined to reproduce the original high resolution image. The resultant video data information is moved to another storage location where further processing may be applied before outputting the video data information of the high resolution image to be displayed using an electronic display or a high resolution monitor.
Marseille Networks' 4xHD™ video technology delivers the ability to process digital images to be displayed in 3840×2160 resolution, while selectively removing artifacts and preserving stunning image details. Furthermore, Marseille Networks is the first to introduce Quad-HD solution to home theater systems. Marseille Networks' 4xHD™ video technology provide an efficient system with ample flexibility and processing power for blending, scaling and displaying video data information using various format and/or standards.